Ashwood Estates
Ashwood Estates is a mansion complex situated in Washington D.C. It serves as an important Mogadorian base on Earth, and is the home (and office) of General Andrakkus Sutekh and his family. The base, in its exterior, appears to be like any other large walled estate, but has an extensive underground complex with built-in facilities such as offices, laboratories, intelligence facilities, media surveillance rooms, vat-born Mogadorian troop stations, and possibly interrogation or prison rooms. History Adamus' Home Ashwood Estates is the home of a young Adamus Sutekh where he grows up and trains in Mogadorian combat. After the death of Number One, Adam is taken to the labs in which he is subjected to an experiment which leaves him in a coma for three years. Adam is left for dead in Kenya; however, he manages to return, hoping that he can rescue the consciousness of Number One who lives on in his mind but is fading fast. His father reluctantly allows him to return, knowing that he is a traitor and tried to save Number Three. He is put to work with the media surveillance team. Partial Destruction and Evacuation Adam manipulates another scientist to perform another experiment, hoping that somehow One's presence would be strengthened but it does not work. Demoralised, Adam begins rebelling against the Mogadorians until his father sentences him to one further experiment that would almost certainly kill him. The process allows One to transfer her Earthquake Generation Legacy which he uses to shake the foundations of the base and cause it to collapse around him. He manages to free Malcolm Goode before the procedure, who carries him to safety. While most of the base remains in tact, the earthquake causes deep cracks to run through the underground structure and the base is evacuated. Garde Occupation After Adam teams up with Four, Sam Goode, and Malcolm Goode, they form a plan to take over Ashwood Estates and decapitate the Mogadorian leadership by killing many of the Trueborn Mogadorians on the site; however, it is revealed that after Adam's last attack, the trueborns have left and only a Mogadorian salvage team and some guards remain. Adam and Four then attack and discover that there are more soldiers, including Adam's father, General Sutekh, inside. A battle ensues and Adam is injured by his father. They are aided by the Chimæra, but Four is trapped in a force field by the General. The two fight until Four is almost strangled to death; however, Adam sneaks in and kills his father with his own sword. Having rid the base of all Mogadorians, the group set up base and search through Mogadorian records for information they could use. They also find Six, Nine, and Seven, and Adam guides them there. Once they land, Agent Walker, who was spying on the Mogadorian fort, leads a group of FBI agents to attack as they think the Mogadorians are attacking (Skimmer with Six, Marina and Nine onboard). Walker explains why she has turned against the Mogadorians and gives them information about MogPro - Setrákus Ra's promise of immortality in return for coperation. They set a plan to assassinate Bud Sanderson and expose the Mogadorian invasion. Category:Buildings/Structures/Facilities Category:Mogadorian Facilities Category:Garde Hideouts